Gracias al diario
by Daria
Summary: Guybrush compra unos diarios...y gracias a ellos se solucionan los problemas que surgen...¡dejen reviews, porfi!


**Gracias al diario**

Parece que ya ha terminado el día pero allá nunca sale el sol, siempre son las 12. Parece una maldición de hace mucho tiempo. Pero, para nuestros protagonistas, no les importa demasiado. Guybrush, aburrido por las charlas sobre la gobernación de Melee de Elaine y su abuelo Marley, decidió ir al bar Scumm a tomar un poco de ron con los otro piratas...  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo va, intensos bebedores de ron? - preguntó amigablemente Guybrush.  
-¿Cómo va, mi gran amigo Guybrush, sin edad para beber ron? - respondió sarcásticamente Otis.  
-Otis...ya tengo edad para beber ron. Soy un pirata.  
-Jajaja, tú siempre serás un crío.  
-...Bueno, mejor dejo esta estúpida conversación y bebo un poco.  
De repente, se oye un gran portazo. Alguien ha entrado de una forma impetuosa.  
-¿Quién es?  
-¡Hola a todos! Soy Stan, vendedor de diarios. Todos tienen mucha calidad y son una GANGA. ¿Quién me compra uno? - dijo Stan moviendo muy rápido sus manos.  
Todos los que tenían antes la mirada clavada en Stan se giraron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, a excepción de Guybrush, que se acercó a su viejo amigo.  
-¡Hola Stan!, ¿cómo te va, viejo amigo?  
-Pues como puedes comprobar, muy mal. Me va fatal el negocio, ahora que vendo diarios...¡oye! No te interesaría un bonito diario? Tengo de muchos estilos y de muy buena calidad...y, además, son una ganga. Ahí puedes poner todos tus secretos más íntimos para desahogarte, cuando te sientes mal, o aburrido. Es una gran compra, de la cual, no te arrepentirás jamás. Bueno, ¿y qué me dices? - dijo sin parar ni un segundo de hablar Stan, moviendo sus brazos de una forma increíblemente rápida.  
-Bueno...¿y cuánto cuestan esas "maravillas"?  
-Por ser tú, sólo te costarán 30 doblones...¿qué me dices?  
-De acuerdo, dame dos.  
-¿Dos?  
-Sí, aquí tienes los 60 doblones... - dijo Guybrush, dándole los correspondientes doblones.  
-¡Muchas gracias, viejo amigo! ¡Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás de la compra! Bueno, hasta otra.  
-¡Adiós, Stan!  
Stan se marchó de forma estrepitosa y Otis se acercó a Guybrush.  
-¡Oye! ¿Aquel tipo no era el que te vendió el barco con el que fuimos a Monkey Island?  
-Sí, fue él. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él.  
-¿Qué te ha vendido?  
-Esto...ehh...me tengo que ir, Elaine me espera. ¡Adiós! - contestó algo nervioso Guybrush.  
-_Si se dan cuenta de que un pirata escribe un diario, sería la razón de la risa de todo el mundo - _pensó Guybrush.  
-¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño! - dijo feliz cuando llegó a la gran mansión.  
-Debes tratar mejor a tus ciudadanos...al fin y al cabo, tú eres la gobernadora...bueno, te dejaré que te tomes tu tiempo para estar con el estúpido ese de Guybrush...¡Ah...hola, Guybrush! ¿Estabas aquí? No te oímos llegar, nieto. - dijo H.T. Marley.  
-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cuándo te fuiste? Estuve hablando con mi abuelo sobre la gobernación y hemos acordado que tendremos más tiempo libre para nosotros...-me dijo muy coqueta Elaine.  
DING-DONG  
-¿Quién debe ser? ¡Ahora abro! - dijo Guybrush caminando hacia la puerta. - ¿? _La conozco...tengo una extraña sensación acerca de esta chica..._  
-Soy Nadia Marley, hermana de Elaine Marley, nieta de H.T. Marley y esposa de Guybrush Threepwood, o sea, de ti. También soy la propietaria de esta mansión, y tengo unos papeles para demostrarlo...  
-¡Nadi! ¿Qué tal, Nadi? ¡Por fin, has vuelto! Estoy tan contento...- preguntó emocionado el abuelo Marley.  
-¿Nadi? Abuelo, ¿quién es ella? ¿En verdad es mi hermana? - preguntó muy extrañada Elaine.  
-Bueno...ella nació siete años antes que tú, Elaine, y cuando tú tenías 4 años, ella se marchó de casa y dijo que algún día volvería. Ella era la nieta mayor, por lo que también la gobernadora de la mansión pero como ella se fue, la sustituiste tú y nunca recordaste que tenías una hermana.  
-Ah...pero, ¿lo de esposa de Guybrush?  
-Pues...no lo sé...-comenzó algo nervioso H.T.Marley.  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, Guybrush y Nadia habían salido de la mansión.  
-¡Ey! ¿adónde vais?  
-Déjalos, ellos saben lo que hacen.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué sabes, abuelo?  
-Pues más de lo que puedas saber tú...  
-¿Qué es esto?-dijo de repente Elaine, viendo uno de los diarios que había comprado Guybrush para ella, estaba lleno de corazoncitos.-Guybrush...ahora mismo voy a utilizarlo...de verdad lo necesito...  
Elaine subió las escaleras rápidamente, cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir en el diario.  
  
Querido diario,  
Bueno, primero voy a presentarme. Me llamo Elaine Marley, soy la gobernadora de Melee, una isla perdida en el Caribe, de piratas. Mi abuelo se llama H. T. Marley y fue un náufrago durante un buen tiempo. Hace tiempo, me enamoré de un aprendiz de pirata, Guybrush Threepwood, cuyo amor, también me fue correspondido, y hace unos años nos casamos y vivimos felices en la mansión de Melee. Basta de presentaciones y voy al grano. Hoy, ha llegado una chica a la mansión, que ha resultado ser mi perdida hermana Nadia Marley, de la cual no recordaba ni siquiera que existiera, y ha impuesto que la mansión y mi esposo le pertenecen. Yo me he cabreado mucho y he estado a punto de plantarle una bofetada...nunca había sentido esto...y son...celos...Además, Guybrush acaba de de irse con ella, parece que ya la conocía...parece que se gustan...creo que pediré el divorcio...estaba muy triste (y aún lo estoy) pero entonces, te he visto, y he sabido que era un regalo de Guybrush, por lo que he comenzado a escribirte como loca, para desahogarme...Bueno, voy a ver qué hacen esos dos...hasta pronto, diario, y gracias por escucharme.  
Elaine Marley

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? - murmuró Elaine para sí misma.  
  
Mientras, en el jardín de la mansión, ahora llenita de árboles...  
-Nadi...¿por qué has vuelto?  
-Pues...mira, querido, cuando éramos pequeños, prometimos casarnos, ¿lo recuerdas?  
-Ummm...creo que sí...  
  
-------------------------Recuerdo---------------------  
  
-Guy...cuando seamos mayores...¿nos casaremos? - preguntaba una niña pequeña, que era Nadia.  
-¡Por supuesto! - dijo Guybrush.  
Ambos hicieron un juramento cruzando las manos.  
  
--------------Fin del recuerdo-----------  
  
-Sí que me acuerdo...pero...ahora estoy casado con tu hermana...  
-¿Cómo? ¿cómo me pudiste hacer esto?  
-Mira, yo...me enamoré de ella...y la quiero mucho...pero a ti también te aprecio...  
-Guy...mi querido Guy...yo...te he estado buscando por todas partes...y te sigo amando como antes...  
-Lo entiendo, pero también debes entender que eso fue cuando éramos pequeños...y seguro que encontrarás a alguien mejor...ya qu...(Guybrush fue cortado por un beso de la chica)  
-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, pero déjame estar un tiempo contigo y me iré en busca de otro amor.  
-Bueno...  
Nadia le dio otro beso y Guybrush intentaba apartarse pero él sentía algo por ella también...por lo que no se resistió y siguieron besándose. Al cabo de un rato, Guybrush se apartó y se fue hacia la mansión con la mirada atónita de Nadia.  
-_Es el mejor momento para escribir en ese diario..._  
-¡Guybrush! ¿Qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo afuera?  
-Ehh...nada...hablábamos...  
-No me lo creo...si quieres, puedo pedir el divorcio, ¿es que ya no me amas?  
-Por supuesto que sí, Elaine.  
-Mmm...bueno, voy a hacer unos trabajos.  
-De acuerdo.  
Mientras, Guybrush subió las escaleras con el diario en la mano. Y comenzó a escribir:  
  
¡Hola diario!  
Me llamo Guybrush Threepwood y soy un pirata. Vivo en la mansión de la gobernadora de Melee y estoy casado con la gobernadora, Elaine Marley. He pasado muchas aventuras para impedir que Lechuck se casara con mi esposa pero hace tiempo que no se le ve el sombrero...Hoy ha pasado una cosa muy extraña...ha vuelto Nadia, una amiga de la infancia, y ha resultado ser la hermana de mi esposa...Cuando éramos pequeños, mis padres me llevaban a unos "parques" infantiles y allí es donde la conocí. Nos hicimos muy amigos y yo me enamoré de ella, y ella también de mí. Siempre me llamaba por Guy, porque decía que mi nombre era muy difícil y largo y un día nos prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos mayores. De repente, ella empezó a dejar de venir al parque y yo, al cabo de unos años, también, para ser pirata. Hoy, cuando la he vuelto a ver, he sentido algo muy extraño, y después hemos ido a hablar fuera y ella me ha besado y me ha pedido que estuviera con ella un tiempo hasta que se vaya...yo, creo que todavía la quiero un poco y por ello no he podido decirle que no...Elaine está muy enfadada y quiere pedir el divorcio...pero yo aún la amo a ella, ella es mi único amor...y, aunque no tenga valor para decírselo ahora, lo diré aquí, TE AMO, ELAINE....  
Guybrush Threepwood

-Debo arreglar esto con Elaine...  
-¡Guybrush! ¡La cena!  
-¡Ahora voy, cariño!  
En la cocina...  
-¿Mi hermana se va a ir mañana? - preguntó Elaine intentando parecer triste.  
-Así es, Elaine. Mi querida nieta se volverá a ir, y ya no volverá.  
-Sí, debo surcar los mares y seguir con mi trabajo.  
-¿Pero no querías la mansión y Guybrush?  
-No tengo nada que hacer aquí...¿para qué quiero la mansión? Guy...después ven a hablar conmigo...  
-De acuerdo.  
-_Esta hermana...a ver qué querrá de Guybrush...  
  
_De nuevo en el jardín...  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me querías decir, Nadia?  
-Bueno, me quería despedir. Hoy mismo he decidido de marcharme porque me he dado cuenta de que tú en verdad amas a Elaine...no tengo nada que hacer...  
-Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido...  
Nadia besó a Guybrush y le dijo:  
-Espero que sigas con mi hermana y que os vaya bien, además, ella sabe decir tu nombre entero...¡Adiós!  
Nadia se fue corriendo y llorando hacia el barco que tenía en Melee.  
-Nadia...  
Guybrush volvió a la mansión y Elaine le ordenó salir al jardín...  
-¿Qué pasa, Elaine? ¿Quieres un combate de espadas e insultos?  
-No...quería decirte que he leído tu diario...y...YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, GUYBRUSH...ahora entiendo todo el asunto sobre Nadia...qué suerte que compraras esos diarios...muchas gracias, Guybrush...por ser tu único amor...  
-Elaine...  
Ambos se besaron a la luz de la eterna luna mientras H.T.Marley les observaba muy feliz...  
-Creo que será mejor que yo controle la gobernación de Melee, esos dos tortolitos deben viajar juntos más a menudo...

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email. Este es mi primer fanfic de Monkey Island y está dedicado a este juego que siempre ha sido mi preferido. Está basado en una especie de sueño que tuve y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.  
Como deben saber, Monkey Island y sus personajes, a excepción de Nadia, no son de mi propiedad.


End file.
